


Elves

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [26]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen got bored. University AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/26/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/17222.html))

Puffing his cheeks out Jongdae idly blew air through his lips and into his room as he stared up at the ceiling above him. It was a Saturday and he was bored. He had tried to motivate his friends at university into doing something but they were all boring sods and said no. He seriously wondered sometimes why he called them his friends.  
  
Oh yeah... because they were the only people who could deal with his odd personality and his tendency to joke about with them constantly. That and he had known Joonmyun since they were babies, so therefore he knew the others wide-eyed boyfriend, Kyungsoo, as well. And his room-mate Minseok had also made his boyfriend, Luhan, tag along with them when they all hung out.  
  
They were all boring though. And Jongdae decided that he needed to do something to spice their weekends up. Not something like a poker night or partying or something else that was so typical of university students. No... He needed to do something else. And thinking back to the weekend previous when he had visited the shopping mall and spotted certain sign up sheets, he knew exactly what to do.  
  
That was how he and all of his eleven friends found themselves signed up to be Christmas Elves for the annual Santa's grotto at the mall.  
  
Needless to say, his friends weren't particularly happy with Jongdae when they found out. Especially not when they all turned up for induction and got their first glimpse of the uniform they would have to wear.  
  
They were literally going to have to dress up as Elves... complete with curled toed shoes, hats with bells on, striped socks, and they would have to wear face paint to give themselves rosy cheeks. The murderous look he received from his friends, especially Yifan, simply made him laugh.  
  
"I hate you." Baekhyun whined, adjusting the hat on his head as they all struggled into their outfits in the changing rooms.  
  
A thump came from the other side of the room as Chanyeol fell over whilst pulling on the long socks. Everyone else ignored him though as they focused on themselves and on whining at Jongdae.  
  
"I can't believe you signed us up for this." Turning around, Jongdae grinned at the stroppy Sehun who was having red circles drawn on his cheeks by a still half-asleep Jongin.  
  
"It will be fun!" He replied, his voice full of cheer as he practically bounced around the room. Reaching the door, he paused to look back at his friends who made the oddest looking collection of Christmas Elves he had ever seen. A wide Cheshire cat grin spread across his face as he nodded. "And seeing you all like this... It's totally worth it."  
  
Cackling, Jongdae slipped out of the door narrowly avoiding a flying hairbrush that had been launched in his direction.  
  
The next few weekends saw the twelve university students dressed up in their elfish attire whilst they helped out at the shopping mall. They each took it in turns with their roles and duties ranging from organising the children into a queue, letting the next one know when it was their turn to see Santa, to taking photos of the children sat on Santa's lap.  
  
It was definitely better than sitting in their dorm rooms doing nothing, at least in Jongdae's opinion. And despite the embarrassing outfits, which he had made sure to get photo evidence of for future black mail purposes, it was actually quite fun.  
  
He watched with a soft smile on his face as the children excitedly queued up before sitting on Santa's lap. There was a sparkle in their eyes as they smiled up at the figure they so admired, and the excitement in their smiles was infectious.  
  
How anyone could say this was a bad idea was beyond him. Because watching the children and seeing how much visiting Santa meant to them... It was definitely worth it.


End file.
